Why Me?
by MzGottaLottaMoney
Summary: My father died and a new man enters my mother 's life. Is he who we really think he is and why should I go through all this hurt and pain? Then I'm kidnapped as well? Lies and truths will be uncovered as I figure out myself and answer the question that I always lead to...why me? DISCLAIMER: I dont own bleach...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Day Before Disaster**_

**A/N: Well ummmm…I know I need to update **_**Love is like Music to My Heart**_** but you see I couldn't let this idea go to waste. But I promise to update soon! I don't know when. But anyways here's my new Uquihime story. Hope you guys enjoy! : )**

**Ulquihime-OTP **

I was just the ordinary 16 year old girl that liked to have fun, enjoyed spending time with the wonderful friends I have and went to school every day. Even though I had like the perfect family that had money, people thought I was a stuck up girl who could have everything her way. Well actually they were wrong.

My mom and I struggled in the past when my father died when I was 6. The only thing I remember of my dad is the blue hairpins he gave me as a child, the day before he died. But a couple of years later, my mom met some guy that changed our lives around and they soon got married. When she got married, she completely began to forget about me. So the only thing I did was keep to myself and well…do my own thing. But then as my step-father (I hate to call him that) says that we are to go to his business parties, I was pretty upset. I hated to go near him. I mean if you were to meet him for the first time, you'd think that he was a great guy. But once you get to know him and stay under the same roof, you'll realize that he was a sick bastard. It was the things that he did that made me dislike him…

"Orihime, come down please. Dinner's almost ready." My mother called me down from the kitchen. Walking as slow as I could down the stairs so that I could linger around a bit in our big house/mansion, I closed my eyes and thought about my old family. We would always smile and have fun with each other. That was when we actually were a family and this here was not.

"Yes, mother." I said as I walked down the stairs. Walking to the dining room, I turned off the television that seemed to distract me.

As I made it to the kitchen I glanced over to where he sat at and scowled. As soon as my mother walked in, it left my face immediately. I didn't want my mother to see me do that because I can tell she truly loved this guy and she didn't need to know what was going on. It could put more stress on her if I did.

He looked up and smiled, "Hello, Orihime." He said so smoothly as if he was leering you in, but I saw right through all of that. I could tell he had so many secrets that he held from us. My mother never questioned him, because after all, he brought home the money for us. But I know something's up. He hid it so well, but it makes me believe that he's doing something illegal and bad for our family to uphold.

I glared at him for a long time, walking to the seat furthest away from him, as my mother walked to him and leaned in to kiss him and left to the kitchen as he stared back at me. I was grossed out at the moment.

"Hello, Aizen." I responded with much hatred.

"Orihime, no need with calling me that. You could call my step dad or father?" he said. As if noticing the hatred on my face, he smiled even wider.

"I would rather not." As I said that, my mother came in and sat beside him, on his left.

"Honey why are you sitting all the way down there? Come sit down here." She pointed towards Aizen's right. "The food is almost done. Mr. Smithers and the others will be in shortly." Mr. Smithers was our butler. We had butlers, maids, whatever. I didn't really need them. I would actually help them. When they would have a ton of work to do, I would help them often.

I stood up and sat on Aizen's right side and just as I did so, Mr. Smithers and 2 other butlers, we occasionally have, came in with the food. They sat it down and took off the tops and we had chicken, rice, salad, fruits and all sorts of things that I couldn't name.

Halfway through the meal, Aizen spoke up. "Is it to your liking?" he looked at me, directing the question towards me.

My mother spoke, "Yes. This chicken and the rolls are really delicious. What about you, Orihime?"

"Yes." was all I replied. Glancing at my plate, all I really had were salad and fruits. It tasted so bland. But it was good enough to eat I guess. My mother forced me to stop adding what she called "weird extras" to my food. It wasn't at all weird. All I did was add red bean paste and mix things to my liking. But ever since he showed up, things changed drastically.

"Is now a good time to tell her?" My mother asked Aizen.

Aizen smiled, "Yes it is. Well, Orihime, some businesses always throw parties for their success and my business wants to throw parties as well to get to know other businesses." He paused, looking directly at me as I nervously looked at my plate. "I want you guys to come and support me."

"Yes, aren't you excited Orihime? Oh imagine the type of dress you would wear. Oh and your hair as well. Aren't you excited?" her mother looked at her, smiling with joy.

"Ummm...yes, Mom. I'm very excited." I said as I put on my best fake smile, just for my mother. I know that she's been through a lot but I'm gonna make her happy. "So when is it?" I asked.

"Tomorrow night. It'll be held at the Karakura I had some of my people order you guys some dresses to choose from and we already have some people hired to do your hair." Looking at my mother, he said, "Will you excuse me, I have some business to attend to for the party." Then he swiftly left the room.

Watching him go, I felt as if I really didn't want to go. But I'll go if my mom really wants me to. Standing and walking towards my room, my mother stopped me. "Just please be on your best behavior, Orihime." She looked sleepy.

I nodded and she let me go to my room.

Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day.

**A/N: I know that this chapter was a little short and it seems a little boring because nothing's really happening, but it'll get better…I promise. But R & R and tell me if I could use any improvements. Thanks! : )**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Business Party-Disaster Day**_

**A/N: Thanks for adding my story to your Alerts and adding it to your Favorites list. I really appreciate them. But WARNING! There will be a sex scene at the beginning of this this chapter...well to be more specific, there's a rape scene. Oh and sorry for the late update…but here is the new chapter!**

**(Pretty long chapter, btw)**

_Waking up from the long sleep I thought I had, I looked over at the clock which read 2:12 a.m. Yawning and stretching, feeling very tired, I was going to go back to bed when I feel a hand going up my thighs as I moved._

_Looking up with caution, I noticed that it was my step-father. He smiled and said, "Shhhh." He said to me as I tried to get up but he hopped on top of me. As I squinted my eyes and glanced down, I realized that he wore only his pants. _

"_Where's mom?" I frightenly asked, hoping that nothing was going to happen, I immediately began to push him off._

_He leaned further down, trapping my hands with his and said, "Oh, she's ok. She knows that I'm here and she told me to make sure that you were ok." he said as he pulled one of his hands away from mine and tenderly touched my face and that's when he slid under my covers as well and reached for my pants. _

"_Ummm…what are you doing?" I anxiously said as I began to shrink away as he felt all over my body._

"_Something that will make you and I happy." He replied and began to unbuckle his pants._

"_Stop, Aizen." I said and repeated, but he didn't stop. He already had his pants off. I was still trying to push him away but it wasn't enough. _

"_Stop," I said but I knew that he was too strong and I was so weak. _

"_Oh after I'm done with you, you're probably gonna start calling me father. So just sit back and relax." He said, whispering in my ear as he took off his boxers._

"_You are not my father." I said, ferociously. As I said that, there was still a hint of worry in my voice, as it somewhat wavered. He will never be like my father or will be in that matter._

_But as I spoke, he reached under my night gown and pulled off my panties. _

"_Please stop." I cried, kicking and hitting him as hard as I could but it didn't work and as soon as I started screaming, he just pulled his hand over my mouth and I couldn't say anything. Before I could do anything, I knew that he was completely naked and I was very frightened._

_Before I knew it, he entered me and it hurt so badly. I could feel the pain surge through my body. All I could do was scream into his hand as he thrusted deeper and it only came out as a muffled sound since he covered my mouth. Only 12 years old, not knowing anything and here my step father was, raping me. He began to thrust faster and harder and I couldn't do anything but cry. And that's what I did. As those tears strolled down my cheeks, I realized that my step father wasn't really innocent and the nice man my mother married or who we thought he was. He was just a sick bastard._

_Still covering my mouth, he went deeper with every stroke and each time it hurt physically and emotionally. Tears still strolling down my cheeks, I realized that look in his eyes…lust. Yea that's what he had in his eyes all this time, ever since we met and I thought he could be someone I could trust as a father. I was so wrong._

_After he began to slow down, my body went limp. I couldn't speak or fight back anymore. He reached for my arms and turned me over on my stomach roughly and pushed my head in my pillow. Before I could protest, he entered me roughly from behind grasping my hands roughly behind my back with one of his hands, he held my head in place on the pillow with his other. Each thrust he moaned and said my name silently. Each thrust he entered deeper and deeper and I ached all over. _

_My head getting pushed into the pillow didn't allow me to breathe as good. Crying into the pillow, I began to think. I couldn't take this. This pain, this hurt…I don't know what I'm gonna do…what can I do? _

_Finally he began to slow down and he turned me over, face to face with him and kissed me, but there was no response from me. Glancing over, he raised and pulled on his clothes as he began to leave. All I could do was lay there with blood between my legs as he left my room. And as I cried silently to myself, I wondered the only question that I could think of…why me?_

Waking up from that nightmare, I looked over at my clock…7:15. As I thought about those memories, I covered my face with my hands and cried. This was the first time in months since I cried over this incident and I just cried because it not only hurt me physically, but emotionally as well. I began to not trust and as well as keeping to myself more often. And it began to continue on and on but recently he hasn't been to hurt me. My own friends don't know about that incident or the rest of them and I intend to keep it that way because I don't want them to feel bad for me. I tried to tell them but it's so hard and I don't want them to worry about me.

_Look, just get it together, Orihime. Today is going to be a good day. You're going to that party to relieve some of the stress and hopefully you'll feel better, _I said to myself, trying to clear away those negative thoughts.

I wish my life was never like that. But what could I do. I was being raped for the past 4 years and no one knew about it.

As I prepared my uniform on my bed for school, I got a towel and headed towards the bathroom. Removing my clothing, I stepped into the shower. The water felt so good on my body. It was warm and the perfect temperature today. Usually I would turn it too cold or too hot, but today I had luck. My day was already starting out good.

Drying off and putting my clothes on, I went to the bathroom to do my hair. I let my hair fall down my back as I ran my hands through it.

'_Maybe I should leave it alone until the party'_ I thought as I started pinning it up into a messy bun.

Walking towards my dresser, I opened it. Glancing around, I found my blue hairpins, and I clipped them in my hair.

Looking in the mirror, I smiled. I looked great. Grabbing my phone and my belongings, I walked out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen. Grabbing some fruit from a bowl out of the frigerater, I headed out the door, not even glancing towards my mother or Aizen. I didn't care about Aizen but I did care about my mother. But I was pretty mad when she pretty much was making me go to that stupid business party.

Walking towards my car that my mom and Aizen got my last year, I got it started and left for school.

Arriving at school around 8:30, I decided that I would keep to myself today. It was a Friday and it felt great. I was so not ready for another business party. All they did was drink and dance and talk. It's not what you think. You think I'm talking about a bar or club, but I'm not. It's so far from that. It's strictly businesswise and people got to know each other's businesses, family, and friends who were invited. Think of it like a fancy ball. And all the businessmen, like Aizen, would leave and go talk privately during this party sometimes. Usually at parties like this, people around my age would be there, like lots of people and their friends but I'm really not in the mood for a guy to be flirting with me again. I usually get that at school.

Headed towards my locker, Tatski noticed me and yelled, "Orihime", as she waved at me.

"Hey, Tatski," Smiling brightly, greeting my best friend.

Finishing getting my things out of my locker, Tatski spoke again, "So you wanna hang out after school?"

"I'm sorry, Tatski. I have to go to Aizen's business dance and all." Looking very apologetic, I wished I could've hung out with my best friend.

"Oh, alright. Let's go to 's class." Tatski said. Tatski knew that something was going on wrong in my life, but she never questioned it. She was always there to comfort me and I thank her for that.

Closing my locker, I said, "Yea." And we headed towards 's class.

Finally! 4:15…School is over. Hopping in my car, I threw my purse in the passenger's seat and headed home.

Rushing up to my room, I opened the door to go lie down but I noticed something on my bed. It was a beautiful blue dress.

'_Hmmm….the party starts at 7, so I guess that I can take a quick shower before I put on the dress.' I thought. _

I grabbed my towel and headed towards my bathroom. After taking my shower, I rushed to throw on my tight red shorts that stopped halfway above my knees and my white tank top, over my underwear. After being completely dry, I decided to finally put on the dress.

I glanced at the strapless beautiful blue dress and admired it. It had sparkles designed around the top and two lines of sparkles going just above my waist line. The dress looked pretty revealing, but it looked so lovely.

Sliding it on, I glanced in the mirror. It clung so tight on my body, showing off every curve I had. It showed off my breasts good as well, revealing them enough to give off their huge shape. I truly loved it. Reaching down to the ground with a split on the left side up from higher than my mid-thigh, I turned to view the back and the dress started mid-way on my back. _Wow…this is really pretty._ Glancing back towards the bed, I saw these 5 inch silver, sparkly pumps that were outstanding. Trying them on, I glanced back in the mirror.

_Boy were my feet gonna be hurting today, _I thought, still looking in the mirror. This party must be very important…well what do I care? I mean like even if it's important, why should I worry about it?

Just then I hear a knock at the door, "Orihime?" My mother said.

"Come in." I said, looking away from my reflection. I glanced over and my mother had this lovely black dress on.

"Oh you look beautiful. Very stunning." She said, admiring her daughter.

"Thank you, mother. You too, as well." I smiled; it was good to know my mother liked it.

I looked over at her and she held a white box in her hands. "What's that?" I asked, curiously.

She glanced at me and smiled, "Your earrings and necklace."

As I put my earrings on, I began to worry. I don't know anyone at this party and yet I have to go.

She must have noticed my nervousness because she looked up and smiled at me, as she began to put my necklace on around my neck, "You're a pretty girl Orihime. Have fun today. Let's hope you'll meet some handsome guy at this party and meet some new friends. There will be dancing and everything. Your father and I will be discussing matters with other businesses and you can just relax around or whatever you young people do these days. I hope you have fun."

"Yea, Mom." I said, smiling. I paused and said, "Thanks."

We hugged and my mother pulled back and said, "Meet me downstairs. We're getting ready to go. Be ready in 15 minutes, okay?"

"Okay," I nodded. She smiled and then left.

After my mother sent up some lady to do my hair and make-up, I thought of how lonely I would be at this party. I didn't know anyone there and yet they decided to bring me along.

I glanced at the mirror and I was amazed at how wonderful I looked. I had on this beautiful blue dress on with these pumps. My hair was in so many long curls and added to it was my diamond jewelry. Grabbing my white glittery bag, I headed downstairs and my mother and Aizen were already down there waiting for me. I noticed the look he was giving me…filled with lust and hunger but I decided to ignore him and be strong. I knew that if I showed him any type of fear, he would take that as pleasure and to his liking, which I prefer to not happen.

Arriving at the party, which seemed like a huge mansion, but was made for parties, I felt a little relieved that we weren't the first ones there.

My mom and Aizen left me there and I could feel eyes gazing all over my body even jealous stares. And well others were staring at places that I didn't want them to stare at. Trying not to trip in these heels, I began to feel at ease and less nervous and I decided to sit down.

I looked around. Many people, my age and a few older, were out on the floor dancing and I was just sitting down. Looking over towards the others who were sitting down, I noticed a guy who was studying me already, like he was observing me. Blushing a deep shade of red, I looked down. When I looked back up, he was already looking somewhere else. Gazing at him, I noticed something about him. His skin was so pale, but it made him seem more handsome with those emerald green eyes that he had, which stood out. He was so…different and I liked that. As he spotted me staring at him, he turned his head towards me. Nervously, I looked away and blushed a deeper shade of red and watched the others dance.

"Hello." I glanced up to see the same guy next to me and I didn't even hear him come next to me. Noticing his attire, he wore a nice black tux with a green bow tie and green a cummerbund. _'Hmmmm…that must be his favorite color._' I observed. Obviously, he was waiting for my reply. I hurriedly and shyly said, "Hello", and smiled.

"Would you like to dance?", he said, with his calmly, even though his he sounded as if he had a monotonous voice, it still sounded relaxed and made me relax as well. I looked to see if my mother was around, but I didn't see any sign of her.

Agreeing to dance, all I heard was classical music playing. We moved to the middle of the dance floor and began to dance smoothly. Years of experience in dancing helped me out on this one. I felt his hand wrap around my waist leisurely and pull me into him as close as he could. I wrapped my hand around his neck as he held my left hand in his right. I blushed at the closeness we were, as we commenced to dance on the dance floor.

Still blushing, I looked up to see him looking down at me, but then he said, "Don't be shy." He paused, carefully looking at me and studying, "What's your name?"

"Orihime. And yours?"

"Ulquiorra." He said whispering in my ear. As he spoke, I could feel every syllable move on my ear.

Spinning me and pulling me towards him, I began to gazed into his eyes as they lured me in. He then placed his hands on my hips as I nervously wrapped my arms around his neck. Deciding to let go of my nervousness, I looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"You look beautiful." He said as he leaned in. Our faces were an inch apart, as we continued to dance.

"Thank you." I smiled at him. And just then he leaned in all the way and kissed me. Too shocked to do anything, I watched him kiss me, but then I finally gave in. And just as I replied back, he stopped and pulled back replying, "You're welcome." He said, eyes shining, as I gazed at them. Disappointment surged through my body as his lips left mine but he was a handsome guy, plus this is my first real kiss that I wanted and not stolen away from me. Even though we both kissed for a few seconds, it felt amazing. Just as we kissed, I felt something there. And it felt good. My lips matched his…like we ached all over and could feel each other's pain but could feel the total opposite of that.

Then we both looked into each other's eyes as we both stopped dancing, and he picked up one of my curls from my hair and twirled it with his finger. I was so happy, but I noticed a hint of worry in his eyes…like there was something going on. But it could've been my imagination. As soon as I dismissed those thoughts, he dropped the curl and he became less relaxed. I glanced back up at him, concern over my face. Ulquiorra must've noticed it because he quickly said, "Sorry. I have to go."

"But…wait." And as those words left my mouth, so did his hands from my waist and I wish to have them back on my body. Not realizing it, I yearned for his touch again.

On the dance floor, I watched him leave, hurriedly. Staring at his back I said one final word before heading back to sit down again, "Ulquiorra." I smiled as his name rolled off my tongue with such life.

As I headed to get myself a drink, I noticed a dark haired guy with a good body, but looked like someone who was most likely a sleaze, walk towards me. Choosing to ignore him, I grabbed myself a drink.

"Hey you wanna have some fun?" said the drunken guy who swiftly grabbed my waist with his hand and heaved me towards him roughly. His breathe reeked of alcohol and I didn't like that he was all over me. "Come on, let's head up somewhere." He said, smiling. I noticed a girl who he must've been his girlfriend or lover because she sent me signals to back off, which apparently was jealousy written all over her face. Pushing away without hesitant, he became distracted with the female who began to lustfully touch all over his body.

With this chance that I got, I rushed away without a second thought. With so many guys trying to flirt with me that night, who were obviously drunk, I just needed some fresh air.

Headed through the house, I past the kitchen and there was a back door. I opened it and stayed on the back patio. Feeling the breeze go through my hair I closed my eyes and just inhaled. It felt so good to get fresh air away from everyone else.

Still breathing in and out and relieving my stress as the wind blew my hair, I could've sworn I heard the door close behind me. "Is anyone there?" I asked, not looking back at the door. I just kept my eyes closed and listened to the wind. 

'_It must've been my imagination._' I thought as I gazed up at the dark sky. _'Maybe I should head back in.'_

Walking up towards the door, my hand reached for the knob. I noticed that it did close. I tried opening it, but it wouldn't open. Feeling uneasy, I heard rustling behind me and kept glancing around.

'_Was it locked…How could it be closed, when I thought I left it open?_' I thought as I tautly knocked on the door. But no one opened it because no one was near enough to hear it. Just then I heard something…like rustling.

"Hello?" I asked and repeated it, as my voice wavered. Walking further away from the house, I started walking towards the sound, curiously.

"Is anyone there?" I said, squinting my eyes. It was night time and I couldn't see that well. All I saw were trees and I began to hear more noises.

Just then, I felt a hand wrap around my waist from behind and then a cloth held over my mouth. Holding my breath, I began struggling to turn around and meet their eyes. I looked out the corner of my eyes and I saw green emerald eyes glaring at me. My eyes gave away and became heavy, as I was overwhelmed with darkness.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well. Sorry if it was pretty long. Anyways, remember to R & R please! I will update soon and possibly get back to **_**Love is like Music to My Heart. **_**But I hope I keep you guys interested in both Ulquihime stories. Thanks for adding to your Alerts and Favorites! This chapter was a little bit longer than the rest, but I hope it was okay.**

**And remember R & R! : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: We Should've Warned Her**

_**A/N: new chapter finally I have updated this story. It's been a while…not really. But enjoy! : )**_

_~Back in Karakura High School~_

Tatski ran. "Where's Ichigo?" she screamed as she ran down the halls of the school. The bell had just rung and Tatski had been waiting for this chance to talk to Ichigo all day. He wasn't at the table at lunch where they usually eat at, so she knew that something was up.

"Where is he?" she said sternly to a random person. They shook their head in confusement, walking away from her.

"Where is he?" she yelled to another person but they had no idea who she was talking about.

"Where's who, Tatski?" a voice out of nowhere appeared, confused.

Turning around to face that person…it was Mizuiro. "Ichigo…where the hell is he?"

"He's outside in the front of the school with-" Mizuiro began and then Tatski left just as she got the information that she needed. "Hey, where are you going?"

Tatski sprinted as fast as she could to find Ichigo. _'I have to know if he's a part of it. And why…I have a feeling that he is. I just know it.'_ Releasing those thoughts after spotting a bunch of orange hair moving side to side, she walked up to him slowly, gathering her thoughts.

Near him were Rukia and Renji. _'They were probably talking about it now.'_ Tatski thought as she ran towards them. I guess it'll be safe to confront him. "Ichigo…"

Ichigo turned around to meet Tatski's angry gaze. '_She's been missing for a day now and now is not the time. We're still looking for her and we have no idea where she was. Her best friend is sure to get angry soon….wait she's already angry.'_ He thought as he tried to think of excuses to tell her if she kept asking questions. Deciding to act like he didn't know anything, he questioned her as well, "What?"

"Where is she?" Tatski asked calmly as she was beginning to become impatient, again.

"Where is who?" Ichigo asked, looking back at Renji and Rukia to back him up.

"Yea who?" they both said.

"You know who I'm talking about. I'm talking about Orihime." Tatski glanced at all of them to see their reactions but they gave off nothing.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Renji said first.

"You should keep your accusations to yourself, Tatski." Ichigo said sternly.

Rukia eyed Ichigo, apparently not liking Ichigo's answer, "What he means is that we don't know where she is. We don't have any idea." Rukia explained.

"Yes you do. Tell me now or I will hurt you, Ichigo!" Tatski yelled as she stepped closer to Ichigo, holding up her fists. She knew of karate, took classes during high school. She wasn't going to back down just yet.

"Like I said Tatski, I don't know!" he yelled back, not backing down from a challenge.

Tatski glared at him and fired right back and said, "Yes you do! And don't say you don't because you do." She paused. Deciding on telling them whether or not what she knows, she continued, "Because I've seen. I've seen what you guys do and I know that what you guys do have something to do with Orihime's disappearance. I swear if she gets hurt…"

Ichigo got nervous, but tried not to show it. _Don't tell me she has seen us. Does she know about us? About what we do?_ "What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone. But this isn't about you guys, for once. Do you guys even care about her?" Tatski reassured as her voice began to calm.

"Of course, Tatski." They all agreed. Orihime was one of their good and even closest friends. They wouldn't possible hurt her in anyway.

"Well if you do, how come you guys don't talk to her?" Tatski said as her voice began to rise again. _How could they be so calm about this?_

"Yea we do." Ichigo said. But deep down, Renji and Rukia knew where she was getting at. They weren't there for her like real friends. It was like only a title. Realizing their mistakes they looked down, but Ichigo didn't have any idea where she was getting at and continued to argue.

Tatski glowered at Ichigo, "No you don't. Okay, did you know that Orihime has been lonely and sad for the past few years?"

"No she hasn't. She was always happy and smiling around us." Ichigo argued back, thinking about all the times he seen Orihime around them.

"But you don't look beyond that. Inside she's tearing up and is hurting inside. She hides all that pain and puts it away and place a smile on her face for you guys to be happy. But you don't realize that just because you're happy, doesn't mean that everyone else is." She continued, "If you hung out with her, you would've known. Do you even know where she was the night she disappeared?"

As Tatski looked between them all, she noticed that they were all embarrassed and looked as if they felt bad, but they needed to know, "That's what I thought. Are you sure you're really her friend?" she questioned indignantly.

"Yea, Tatski. We just didn't-" Ichigo began but was interrupted by Tatski.

"It's not always about you guys." Tatski paused, letting everything seek in, "Well here's a reality check, friends are supposed to be there for each other. Look I don't care what you or anyone else is doing…but if it concerns Orihime, it concerns me…just make sure you guys save her." Tatski started to walk away and then turned around to face them once more, "If you're truly her friend."

As Tatski turned and strode away, she felt satisfied. Ichigo watched her go as he thought about what she said,_ 'We will.'_

"Ow…that's gonna leave a scar. She really handed it to us, huh?" Renji said, turning towards his two friends.

"Yea…" Ichigo said, lost in thought.

"Let's go to Urahara's shop. We need to talk." Rukia said, they gathered their things, headed to Urahara's shop.

Arriving at Urahara's shop, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji entered the shop. Approached by Jinta and Ururu, Ichigo asked, "Is Urahara here?"

Ururu just nodded and Jinta looked at Ichigo oddly, "Where else would he be?"

"Look just show us where he is. We need to speak with him." Ichigo said sternly.

Ururu nodded and before leaving, Jinta said, "Alright."

Hearing the sound 'click-clack' of sandals walking behind us, we knew he was already here, "Oh Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji. You have to speak with me?"

They all nodded. "Ok, follow me." Urahara said, as they followed him to sit down. "How may I help you today?" he said carrying his green fan, smiling as if he had something up his sleeve. Urahara was always there when they needed help with whatever mission. He used to work with them, but after getting in trouble with Yamamoto by creating something that almost destroyed the world, he was forced to leave. But Soul Society kept that a secret, even Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo didn't know about it.

"You have heard about Orihime, right?" Rukia was the first to speak.

His smile disappeared, closing his fan, and looking at them worriedly, "Yes I have. It seems that she has been kidnapped."

"Then what are we going to do. We don't even know if her parents have any leads in this situation. We can't just sit here and not protect her." Ichigo spoke, not liking the idea of his friend being taken hostage. But still thought of the conversation he and Tatski had earlier that day. _'I should've been there for her…' _Ichigo thought as he listened to them all speak.

Renji intervened, "Ichigo, we don't even know where to start. We don't even know why she was kidnapped."

Ichigo looked back at Rukia for her input but noticed something wrong. She was awfully quiet and she held this confused look on her face, "What's wrong Rukia?"

Dismissing Ichigo's question, Rukia knew that something was wrong. _'Why kidnap Orihime? She's just an ordinary teenager going to Karakura high. Is it because of her family? Her family's money? It might be….but I know that's not it…there's something more. There's something Urahara is not telling us.'_ After several moments of silence, Rukia spoke up, "Urahara, you told us to watch over Orihime just in case something happens, and we failed, but you said she was important…how important and who is she exactly for herself to be kidnapped?"

"I knew you guys would catch on to that. Well I may as well tell you guys." He paused, "Orihime is very special and pretty…actually she's one of most beautiful females I've seen actually." Urahara smiled.

"Urahara! This is a ser-" Rukia said as Renji recovered from his cheeks shining a deep shade of red, apparently thinking the same thing as Urahara.

Interrupting Rukia, Urahara spoke again more seriously, "Okay, well Orihime is, I guess, like you guys, but very different. She has powers just as you do but not that of a Shinigami. Since you guys are Shinigami, you can release your powers and are able to wield a sword, but Orihime she's different." Noticing the interested glances toward him, he continued. "Okay there was this princess named Kiyomi also called the Lost Princess. Her powers manifested from her spirit. Some even say she defies god. Only few have seen her powers and what they are capable of."

"What does that have to do with Orihime?" Ichigo asked questionly.

"I won't get into the past and hers as well and I don't know all the facts but I think she's the reincarnation of Princess Kiyomi." continued Urahara.

"Reincarnation…Are you kidding me?" Renji questioned, unbelievably.

"Hush, Renji. So this is why you asked us to protect her…in case anyone found out about her." Rukia said.

"Yes in fact. The Shinigami of Soul Society and the Espada of Hueco Mundo were the only people who knew of her existence, her powers. The Shinigami didn't want her involved in Princess Kiyomi's past so we just thought it would be best for her to remain as an ordinary human with no recognition of the princess' past. And the Espada, well we haven't heard from them in many years because of their reputation in Soul Society. Now I'm not sure how many people knows and how they know. But if she is in the wrong hands-"

"What do you mean wrong hands? And do you think it has something to do with the Espada?" questioned Ichigo as everything came into place.

"I won't go into the past or hers as well but I don't know if they do, but the question is, who leads them. People have been trying to get Orihime for a while but they had to wait till her powers matured itself inside her. So they could use her or somehow use her powers. And if in the wrong hands, it'll destroy this world."

"You mean she's capable of doing that?" Ichigo asked uncontrollably.

"Yes." was all Urahara said before going into deep thought.

"Aren't the Espada like Shinigami's worst enemies or something? I know they did something wrong…but I forgot what. What did they do exactly?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"The Espada stole something from Soul Society long ago, I think. It was pretty important because people really don't like to talk about it in Soul Society, even my brother. And that's as much as I know about it." Rukia confirmed and continued, "Ok. We should head back soon to Soul Society and tell them what happened." Rukia said.

"Yea. I'm sure the captains can think of who kidnapped her, right?" Renji asked.

"Yea." Ichigo said, worried about his friend that he lost.

"Thanks, Urahara." Rukia and Renji said in harmony. And Ichigo just looked down but finally said, "Yea. Thanks, Urahara."

'_Don't worry, Orihime, we'll find you. We just need to know who…' Ichigo thought as he and the others left Urahara's shop._

Urahara grabbed his tea and sipped it as he watched the three leave; he knew that something like this was bound to happen. But didn't know that it would so soon. Finishing it up his tea, he tried thinking of who would do this and why_? 'Did they know who she was and how much danger they could put this world in?'_ Gasping, he dropped the cup of tea. _'If she finds out her past and who she is…this could ruin the world. If it was the Espada, why now and who would do this?_' pausing his thoughts, Urahara thought back,_ 'I think I know who took her.'_ Realizing who might have taken her and their possible motives, he rushed out of the front and headed to the back to do some research and see if he was correct. _'It has to be. But it can't be…not yet.'_

**A/N: I know…in this chapter, I went out of first person. But I had to because no one would've known why Orihime was kidnapped…maybe. Things seem a little unclear I think so as I progress into the story, it will become a little more understanding. But anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the reviews. **

**Oh and Kiyomi means 'pure beauty' in Japanese.**

**Remember to **_**R & R!**_


End file.
